


Tied Together

by Evil_Knitter (Nichneven13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas likes it, Dean is bossy, M/M, Naked tie wearing, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichneven13/pseuds/Evil_Knitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a thing for Cas's tie. This was written as proof that I cannot write smut to save my life. I may have been wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Together

Cas’d never be able to wear that tie again, Dean decided. It would distract him too much, make him think about this moment. He couldn’t say what had possessed him to insist that Cas keep the tie on, not that anyone would ever ask. He snatched his attention back to the naked angel sprawled before him. Well, naked except for the dark blue tie still loosely knotted at his pale neck. It was vulgar in an International Male catalog sort of way.

 

Dean liked it.

 

“Dean,” Cas lifted his hips off the bed, using them to plead his case. The tie slid off his chest and tucked into his armpit. Dean repositioned the tie, smoothing it against Cas with a light touch. “Come on.”

 

“What do you want?” Dean bent low and snaked up Cas’ body, his skin hovering a hairsbreadth away from touching. “Tell me.”

 

“Touch me,” Cas whispered, but kept his own hands clenched in the sheets beneath him.

 

Dean obediently placed his hand on Cas’ narrow hips. He blinked up at his lover and grinned. “Now what?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“I said tell me,” Dean said, reaching up to tug on the tie gently. “So, tell me.”

 

“God dammit,” Cas growled and Dean knew he had him then. His own personal angel of the Lord never took his Father’s name in vain. Except when he was naked and groveling. “I want your fingers around my cock.”

 

Dean obliged instantly.

 

“Up and down…” Cas suggested on the coattails of a moan. “Twist.”

 

Dean took the note and applied it earnestly. He delighted in the half-formed curses that tripped from Cas’ lips when he twisted his hand and slid his thumb across the slit just starting to glisten with moisture.

 

“Faster,” Cas directed, and Dean went faster.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Dean leaned forward, keeping his hand steadily pumping, and gently kissed his lover’s full lips. It was chaste and, to both of them, unsatisfactory. But Dean waited.

 

“Kiss me like you mean it,” Cas begged. “Kiss me like you love me.”

 

Dean broke. Hell, he always broke when it came to Cas. He dropped Cas’ dick and used both hands to cradle the angel’s face, to position him just so in order to grant the one request he could never deny.

 

Cas’ lips melted open at the first press, a hot pant of victory dancing into Dean’s mouth. Unbidden, Cas’ hands rose to Dean’s back, his nails finding purchase and gripping tight. Two tongues chased along the shores of their joined mouths, groans ebbing and flowing like the tide.

 

Dean tilted Cas’ head and swept his tongue along the roof of the angel’s mouth, causing Cas’ toes to curl and his hips to jerk. Not breaking the kiss, not stopping the gentle lapping at Cas’ most secretive and most sensitive spot, Dean curled his hand around Cas’ fully charged cock once more. With a pitchy cry, Cas’ mouth fell open, his lips losing contact with Dean’s.

 

“Like this,” Dean used the tip of his tongue to draw obscene circles around the sensitive line running along the middle of the roof of Cas’ mouth. Dean grunted in pain as Cas cried out and dug his nails further into his human’s back.

 

Dean’s fingers slid easily over Cas’ heated skin, using the angel’s suggested up-and-down-twist method. He could feel his lover’s orgasm hurtling to the surface. One last lap of his tongue and Dean pulled away, shoving down with a quickness that belied his touch of grace. Before Cas had finished loudly mourning the loss of Dean’s tongue, he felt the mouth he loved wrap around his cock and greedily swallow. His lamentation turned abruptly into a yell of exultation as he came hard enough to arch his back away from the bed.  
 

“You’re amazing,” Dean murmured as he laid tracks over Cas’ skin with his mouth. Cas made a sleepy whimpering sound in response, but even that was enough to satisfy Dean. He slid up and wrapped himself around his lover’s limp body, ready and willing to wait for his turn. Cas always gave as good as he got, even if he needed a nap in between


End file.
